For shadowXxxgriffion
by Seth Long
Summary: Same story just highly modified like my beyblade dark aries


hey um its me Seth i forgot the disclaimer before so here it goes i do not own beyblade metal fusion or metal fight beyblade or any beyblade except the beys and i do not own the Facebook web site XD i have this is a request from one of my favorite authors Ripperkinz a one shot for her of her and Sora i have now re edited it flames or else i will find you

ON WITH THE STORY

So now it was just an ordinary day for Luna as she held hands with her boyfriend Masamune who she didn't want to be his girlfriend."I love you Luna,"Said Masamune as he pulled her into a kiss."Well I don't love you Masamune!,"Yelled Luna as she slapped him across the face. "Grrrr you shouldn't have done that Luna!,"He just smacked tried to fight back but he was just to strong for her alone she tried to tell others but the would listen.

(after a couple of hours after Masamune let her go home)

"So you want to get out of you're 'relationship' with Masamune huh?,"said a person Luna hadnt seen come was i guess stylish Luna thought since the cape covered his face at least she thinks its a he from his voice a mask covered his told him "Well I'll do almost anything to get rid of him!,"So he replied "I'll get rid of him just go to your lover boy Sora,"'How did you know?," she asked baffled(my vocab word take that )."I do my research, but you dont need to to see how he looks at you,"he said smirking and added "You also look at him the same way," "Okay just get rid of Masamune please!"she begged,"I cant stand the way he treats me!"she began to sob a little."Okay i will,"he ran out and crashed through the window.

BATTLE SCENE WITH THE MYSTERY MAN AND MASAMUNE XD

"You'll never understand will you Masamune you lose and Luna will go to her crush Sora not you!,"Seth yelled as his Dark Aries unleashed a Dark move that he got from when Madoka rejected him and he went to the dark nebula."Dark Move ultimante deteriation!",Seth called out as he thought 'Well if i cant get my crush then Luna should 'm not that mean'. His bey started to slow down and Masamune yelled to Seth"Ha ha you so called Dark move is unless against striker and I!"his bey came right at Seth's and as he rammed seth Masamunes bey exploded into a thousand peices all digging into Masamunes body leaving him in a heap of blood and shattered bey."You call your self number on well you look like number two!,"Seth yelled and then a little kid ran by then glanced over after Seth had goten away unseen,as the boy puked up his stomachs contents .

WITH LUNA AT HER HOUSE

"The deed is done now, do you want to know who i am?,"Seth asked."Yes i do and i want to know what you had done because i read in the news he has been murdered i didnt want you to kill him."She yelled."Sorry"Seth said in a not so sorry attitude.,"I thought you wanted to get him away from you, to escape the torcher of him and no-one beleiving you ,even when you have scars.""I geuess but why not just warn him!"She asked Seth."Because i know him he would not leave you to yourself very long.""Really?Well i geuss thanks" She said with a warm smile."No problem."Seth smiled back.

A HALF A YAR LATER AFTER SETH HAD QUIT THE DARK NEBULA

"So what time should I pick you up Madoka?"Seth asked his new girlfreind Madoka after she relized that she is utterly in love with Seth."Well i have three beys to fix and i have to restock the shelves and clean the counter. So around... never unless you help me."She said with a smile."Um okay is it just us or is there another person?"Seth asked with a blush only Madoka could leaned in and wispered to him slyly in his ear"Only us"Then she kissed him on the cheek and was going to again when he turned his head and the locked 's face was now completely red .

NOW WITH LUNA AND SORA

Knock Knock Knock! "WHAT IS IT!""IT'S THE TOOTH FAIRIE JUST KIDING IT'S YOURE PARENTS NOW LET US IN OR WE'LL HURT YOU!"after she heard that she pulled away from Soras mouth and pushed him out the back way."I'M COMING MOTHER AND FATHER!"she yanked open the door and pulled her parents in an hug.

NOW WITH SETH AND MADOKA WHEN THE FINISHED THE CLEANING AND BEY REPAIRS

"I hope you know Madoka I really love you"Seth said panting from running around the b-pit basment."As I you"She replied without hesitation. Then Seth say in her eyes she meant what she said and leaned forward and gently kissed now had have kissed him back all roughly and then became a make out session then just after half a minute Madoka passed out so then Seth noticed this and then quickly carried her up to her room and tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead." I love you never will stop."

WITH LUNA AND SORA AFTER LUNAS PARENTS WENT AWAY AGAIN

"mfffff"Sora said trying to gain control of the make out Luna pulled away and smiled then pulled Sora up and continued the pupils went away from Sora's eyes as he fainted falling off of the couch they were cried out seeing her boyfreind fall down off the couch."Oh my god if he weighs as much as he eats then i'm going to break my back!"She then found that hes quite light and easy to carry she took him to her room and fell asleep cuddlin up to Sora as Seth was doing to Madoka.

**THE END**


End file.
